Fragile Embrace
by Dragonmorph
Summary: The nations at the World Conference fear Ivan for his violent ways and the scary aura he set off through the room. He even had a secret they want to uncover, but they won't realize it's too late when Alfred traveled to Russia to see what's up. AU Human names used. RusAme.


**I got bored. I got inspired by this drawing on deviantart. I have a feeling I made these characters really OOC. I suck at writing these kinds of stories, but I got bored and needed motivation. Besides, I want to get into the Hetalia fandom a bit. I'm fangirling with few friends and it's no fun without a large group! Honestly, I'm new to Hetalia pairing. I just like to read it especially AusHun. *ahem* Yeah...  
**

**Warning: Rusame fluff thing. Probably light as I'm better at non-romantic stuff 8C OOC characters maybe. Lots of flashbacks.**

* * *

Fragile Embrace

I.

First came the snow. Later, the man is added to the scene.

Alfred didn't know where he was at, but the sky was cloudy - signaling its chance the small drops of water solidify into visible white dots forming on the ground beneath his knees. He had only his trademark jacket on and the clothes worn for the springtime. However, he should remember not all the countries celebrate the lack of snow in the winter. He was used to getting a heavy jacket for the occasional rainfall, but nothing irked the man as much as right now even when sheets of water fell after he left the World Conference building.

No, he wasn't worried much about the snow in general. In fact, he enjoyed the weather as it symbolized the change in the world and the new life beckoned after the snow watered the land. It was the fact he was on Russian territory and their snow and the personified country earned their reputation as cold.

People feared Ivan because he could look so innocent one time and chanting dark words the next. They knew he was twisted by his past with his family separated from constant wars, but most couldn't muster the courage to comfort him. They all said he didn't want sympathy. Rather, he looked like he wanted to cause some harm by bullying the weaker people at the meeting.

For example, he took advantage of bringing workers into his home. Toris, Eduard and Raivis became part of his place and they did their job like they should to avoid a beating.

…

Ivan held such an innocent look on his face and despite looking harmless, the Baltics constantly fretted over little things ruined in his household. Toris and Eduard came once to a meeting and when enough of the higher powers questioned Raivis's tardiness, the younger nation walked in with bruises on his arms and his face pale. He said nothing and Ivan watched him with a spark of amusement in his violet eyes. Alfred didn't notice it. He was too busy convincing the bored nations of his plans over the economy. It was understandable he couldn't grab their attention like Luwig could. After all, he was suffering the worst of his people's poverty and it weakened him.

Raivis looked around with fear and guilt, but he looked down the whole time too. Eduard and Toris sat on each side of him glancing at each other with worry. Arthur knew Ivan took over the three nations, but he too worried for Raivis's awkward behavior lately. He had said nothing and from his scenes he witnessed between him and his younger brother Peter.

Arthur, the ex-pirate of the group, pulled Raivis aside once as Im Yong Soo pointed out and asked about the bruises the boy tried to hide. Latvia's mouth twisted and he sweated, often turning his blue eyes towards the larger man with swelling fear. He finally felt safe after Ivan left the room with Wang Yao and he broke down, sobbing. Arthur remembered hearing him through the sobs: I found out.

Alfred returned to his home in silence.

He was unaware of the shadow behind him murmuring, "Kolkolkol…"

II.

Alfred found himself back in the world of a chilly breeze and the scratches left on his body. He felt his cheeks stinging and he nearly recoiled at the cold temperature against his uncovered skin. He felt fragile and helpless as the snow began to fall gently, but he knew he had little time to find shelter before it got worse.

He felt the ice forming on his skin and instinctively shivered and rubbed his palms in vain. His cheeks began to burn and the fog formed on his glasses. He took them off, but the fog shrouded his once-perfect vision as he used his hands as a visor. He moved across the frozen terrain, and he nearly slipped a couple times. He gritted his teeth and sank lower in the thick snow. The winter threw its wrath at him.

Was God punishing him? Why him? He just wanted to escape the economical issues in his family's household. Sure, he left without a word when he tuned eighteen. He sent a meager paycheck from his terrible job to his father without caring it was being used for cigars and alcohol. He fell in love with another man. He didn't think it was wrong to love, but Arthur only fell for someone else and Al felt heartbroken. Ivan offered comfort once, but even a heart that yearned for a chance to heal shook its head. It wanted Arthur.

He shivered inside the walls of the buildings he never seen. People were already closing shop and few walked by in comfy winter jackets. He envied them, but he couldn't do anything about it. Damn him! He was likely knee-deep in a Russian-speaking territory so his language is not yet universal. They had some historical problems too as it may bite both Ivan and Alfred in the butt.

He remembered the time his family forced him outside for the first time in the snow. He was scared of the wonderland changing his favorite lush land of green. He saw the other kids who weren't countries play and he couldn't help but shyly ask to join in. He always thought he was different with other kids that were regular Americans while he was the United States of America. They allowed him in and he eventually learned to love the snow.

…

It was soon spring, but the snow slowly melted. He was fifteen then and he later met Ivan in Kansas. The farmers were planning their layout for sunflowers though one was cursing over losing one of them. Alfred offered to help, but he was put aside for being a young boy and stereotypically destructive over plants. He sighed and walked off dejectedly until he noticed something yellow in the snow. He jogged over and kneeled down to view the petals feebly lying there and dug up the rest of it.

"The sunflower is beautiful, da?" A Russian voice rumbled in perfect English.

Alfred turned his head and widened his eyes at the larger boy with silver-hair and violet eyes; which is unusual for those native in America. "Y-yes… It's a shame this one didn't make it though."

The older boy kneeled next to Al and inspected the dirtied up petals, and frowned. "It broke. It's like the war and people together. It's beautiful one day and blood, like this dirt, takes over and ruins the image. War is beautiful, but this snow is just another form of destruction." His pupils shrunk and the lips that spoke wiggled with amusement just talking about war.

"E-eh?" Alfred replied rather nervously. He didn't understand what this guy was talking about.

The boy's violet pupils dilated and his face returned to looking innocent and cute. "Ah, it's nothing Amerika. What is the name you live by here, da?"

He froze for a moment. How did he know who he was? "Yes. I'm America. MY name is Alfred. Alfred F. Jones."

Russia stared for a moment, but feigned a smile. "I'm Ivan Braginski or should I say the Soviet Union though I should be just Russia now." Soon, sadness looked real on his face. "My family left during the winter. It gets lonely."

"I'm sorry…" Alfred said. He meant it. He knew what it was like for his family to fight and his father left then came home with booze tainted in his breath begging for her to take him back.

"The sunflower here… It's pretty." Ivan said softly, holding the poor remnants. He turned and saw the blonde boy take his leave and murmured to himself, "But not as pretty as Alfred F. Jones…"

III.

"What are you doing out in this cold, Al?"

Alfred was shaking and coughing from the cold. He rubbed his hands together continuously and bent his knees closer to his body to keep himself warm. The circulation slowed and he felt frostbite truly nibbling at his skin, scolding him for not wearing the proper attire. He felt hope when a voice spoke to him from above, but fear irked when he saw the silver-haired man from the meeting earlier. Unfortunately, it wasn't the self-proclaimed "awesome" Gilbert.

"What are you doing here, Ivan?" He growled. He was irritated from the uncomfortable position and situation he was in. He didn't need someone like him to be here.

"I was waiting for you, but I should take you in first instead of discussing why I'm here. You know… make you warm and cozy. The snow is harsh." Ivan replied, looking down with feigned sympathy.

"I'm fine the way I am." He lied, turning his blue eyes away from the purple ones.

He sniffed the air despite Ivan's scarf around his face the prominent nose still showed. "You lie." He hissed causing Alfred to cringe slightly and snuggled into his small spot of warmth. "Come with me, you need to get out of this weather." Before the American could argue, Ivan tugged at his ally's arms and carried him off towards his own home.

Alfred kept his eyes closed the whole time since he was too weak to fight back. He prayed he wouldn't find himself on his knees crying from a beating. He prayed he couldn't lose his skin cells. He prayed it would all end and someone would save him.

"You okay, Amerika?" Ivan asked, wrapping blankets over the shivering blonde.

The American's bottom lip trembled from the cold, but he knew once he was in Ivan's house he was deeply screwed. He was scared because of Raivis's incident and the Baltics nervousness when they offered housewarming manners to him, but he remembered his sitter Arthur's teachings to focus, without seeming like a weirdo, on the emotions filled on those who try to hide it. The boy was gone, but Eduard walked in and fed the fire the energy it needed to keep warming the home.

"Eduard?" Alfred said weakly. He wanted to laugh when the other nation twitched and turned around nearly on his knees begging for mercy, but he knew now was not the time to even try. "How did I get here?"

Eduard signed and he knelt beside the American. "So much for being the "Hero", yes?" He chuckled sadly. "You should've have come to Russia. I know you wanted to see Raivis. He's fine, but I can't say the same for you."

Alfred said nothing and Eduard acknowledged it as a sign to explain.

He turned his head to check no one was going to eavesdrop and coughed before beginning. "Raivis found out about Ivan's sexuality. He was normally pushed around so this wasn't the first time he received injury, but he got worse when he said more than he should of."

"Why?" He should've known the answer. The way Ivan stared at him and how he gritted his teeth and he hung out with Arthur…

Another sad laugh came as a reply. "I believe you know why."

Alfred nodded silently. He knew. "Has he ever been in love with anyone else?"

"Belarus tried to get him to be one with her, but you know how that usually ends up. If his sister acts like that, I can't imagine what he would do to you." He gulped loudly and trembled at the thought. "His ways of affection are pretty interesting."

The American fell silent. _I need to get out of here_. "Well, I should be going, thank you Eduard. Don't let Ivan know I left, okay?"

"I-um, okay."

Alfred bounced to his feet and turned around in circles looking for his jacket. Eduard wasn't kidding when he said he went to check on Raivis. The "get better soon" card was tucked in his jacket. The sleeves were in shreds. He better find his way out. He grabbed his jacket and gingerly placed in on, and looked out the window to see it stopped snowing though the snow was hefty and the sky still black. He was willing to risk it. He didn't know if he was sane or not right now, but he sided with his insanity.

He slowly took small steps through the hallway and when he was just about to reach the door…

"Alfred?" Anger and fear and confusion fused into one accent he could easily recount in his frenzy.

_Shit._

Alfred managed to turn the knob and ran out onto the streets with his eyes rolling with worry. He didn't know what he just did, but he took the risk. Why? He didn't know why. He only managed to make it five miles before tripping, falling to his knees and shook fiercely from the cold. He welcomed the breeze and the pain. He was sure he could accept this fate than to live with Ivan forever…to be one with him.

He felt something warm wrap around his upper body. It was soft fabric and it reminded him of his own bed in Texas. The nostalgic feeling ended when a foggy breath brushed against his uncovered skin. He knew it was Ivan and the tight grip expelled him chance of escape. He felt his own body turn towards the taller man, but he turned his face away. He couldn't look at him after his vain escape.

Ivan said nothing as he loosened his grip and wrapped his warm coat around the freezing Alfred. His scarf trapped Al to him too, but he finally felt warm and not fragile as ice.

"Don't leave…" Ivan said threateningly as Al winced, but he did not feel a blow of pain. Instead, Ivan continued his way of warmth, an embrace really and that was all that mattered now. "Don't leave me alone in the snow. I'm so glad you came to visit. So glad."

IV.

_Ivan wasn't so bad after all. _Alfred thought returning the hug. All he needed was a fragile embrace.

* * *

**IT SUCKS I KNOW vfjslvdshvos.**


End file.
